When strangers become Family
by Raquelchocolate
Summary: Once upon a time King Leopold and Regina had a daughter no one new of.. But the daughter got Kidnapped .. but now after curse is broken .. it looks like people have to deal with they past ok sorry this summary sucks just read than u will understand i guess


**Authors note: Well hello guys i had this idea for a long time and finally i had time to do it... please be nice this is my first fanfic and i am sorry for all the spelling and gramma erros and i know there a lot.. i`m from germany and my english isnt the best.. i hope i will find someone who will help me and will check my story... but for now i hope u still can read this chapter... **

**Summary: What if King Leopold (Snows fahter) and Regina had a Daughter. **

**OK SO THIS story will centric on Regina and her Daughter with plenty of Snow.. but it will have guest apperance by Charming, Emma, Henry, Hook, Neal, Granny, Red, Archie, Rumple, and Belle and the dwars.**

**New charcaters: There will be characters who dont belong to the show ... not a lot but just for you to know**

**Warning: (spoilers for season 3)**

**this story will follow the show until neverland after they come back to neverland it wont follow.. wich means the curse does exist and they life in Storybrook and they went to neverland but they dont get back to the Enchanted forest etc**

**Once upon a time dont belong to me it belongs to Adam and Eddie and ABC **

**enjoy!**

What is a book? Is it a story in writing? Is it an adventure to be read? Is it the telling of a plot with a hero and a villain? Or is it simply the reflection of reality told in the most imaginative way possible? A book can be so much more than u think more than just a story or a fairytale a book can be your end or your beginning some are the beginning of what seems like your imagination but that turn out to be something much more important , what if a book is your live but there is a missing peace to make it complete.. to make a family complete. But where do u find this missing peace but more important who or what is this missing peace? Is it possible that the person u need most is the one u always tried to forget. Is it even possible that a stranger can become family? To make a book complete to complete a family? And the end what does family mean?

Chapter one: it all starts with a name

**15 years before the curse**

„Press, press!

"Harder, faster"!

Regina gave all her strength into the press

nearly 9 months ago Regina got the biggest shook of her life

She was Pregnant

A little beautiful child would grow in her stomach

But she felt nothing, no happiness nor pain, this child wasn't made of true love

Daniel her beloved Daniel. Her one and only true love was dead, no this kid wasn't his

Instead it was the child of king Leopold

This child wasn't made of love and now the father of her child wasn't even here

He together with snow went to the summer palace which was made for snows mother

He didn't even cared

Only had eyes for this stupid naïve princess Regina thought

But Regina?

She was alone….

She was hit out of her dreams as she heard a cry. It was a cry of a child of a newborn

„Congrats"„ you've got a girl"

Regina held her daughter tight in her arms she was so tiny yet so beautiful..

so what's her name? The DOC asked

Oh got a name! With all the stress she had over the weeks , she totally forget to think about a name

I…I don't know…. She stutterd

Oh well than u can choose one now….

"Okay what about, Mary?

"Sounds good" the doc said thinking

No, no that's not good.

"Maybe, Lotte? Or Hannah? The doc asked

Or Lea? Regina thought

"Lea ? the doc asked

"I LIKE Lea"

"Yeah me too".

Good so lea is it?

"NO!

"Why not?

"Lea was one of my closest friends!

"What happened?

"She met my mother"..

"And?

"and she died…

Oh…. So lea is out of question..

Of course it is dumpy! Regina screamd

Well my name is doc not dumpy…

"Whatever"

For a while no one spoke…

It was quite much to Regina's liking

She hated when those stupid guards or the doc talked and ever time this

Stupid little brad snow opened her mouth Regina could feel her anger growing

She really liked the silence ,time to think what she's going to do with the rest of her loveless life

"Samantha"…. Regina began after a while

"Excuse me"?

"Samantha that's her name"

"You're sure"?

"Of course I am!

"dwarf"

"Of course I am sorry" doc answered slightly annoyed by Regina's comments

"Samantha". She repeated

" Samatha" is pretty

"Yeah it is"

And the end it all begins with a name


End file.
